The Way Things are
by TheGreatAngelus
Summary: On her way to help Angel inc Willow gets car trouble. Luckily someone stops by to lend a hand...or a fang.Angelus is free, so is the Scooby gang safe?


**Title:** The Way Things Are

**Author:** TheGreatAngelus

**Timeline:** A4 B7

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the cast of Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Angel they all belong to Jossverse

**Rating:** T

A hard shove and willow was on the ground. Just moments before, she had been safely driving along the high way, but now she was ripped from her seat and thrown onto the pavement. Her mouth opened to speak a curse and a massive hand stopped her from doing this.

"No no no, none of that… I've been reading up on you and the last thing I want is for you to ruin my fun before it begins" a husky voice says from above her.

The towering vampire easily lifts the redhead to her feat. "Besides I got big plans for you and the rest of the scoobies…big plans and you are the star…you wanna know why?" The red head tried to keep her cool, but a hint of fear came out and the vampire picked it up easily "oh you know exactly what you going to do…you'll hand over all your little friends one by one"

He moved with the witch to the van that she had driven up in and placed her next to it, still holding her he vamped out. He slowly stuck his fangs into her soft flesh and began to devour on her precious nectar. Her body began to go limp and Angelus stopped the flow of blood and made an incision on his own flesh and let her drink from him. Willow being a mere mortal could not refuse the blood given to her she and in turn drank from her new sire…

5 hours later

The old van slowly puttered past the Welcome to Sunnydale sign as the young red head awoke.

"hmmm…where are we?" she licked her lips "getting something to eat…or to play with" she said hopefully.

"Just entered are old town of sunnyhell" Angelus said as he looked over to his new childe "you still up for what we agreed on?"

The new vampire looked over to her sire and smiled "it sounds like fun… I already got the spells planned out."

"Good then we have no time to lose, care to share?" He said as he glanced at the red head and then the road.

Buffy Summers stirred in her sleep. These past couple of weeks had not been the best- the first arriving, along with all the potentials and now Willow had left to help Angel. Buffy was lucky to get even 3 hours of sleep in her mess of a house.

She slowly opened her eyes and got up from her bed, it was still dark outside and now was a time where one could never be safe in the darkness.

She began to make her way downstairs, then through the living room. A few of the houses new occupants slept and Buffy moved extra quietly to avoid waking them.

Once in the kitchen she moved to pour herself some coffee. After starting the machine a figure appeared behind her.

"What are you doin up early luv?" the soft voice asked from behind her.

He gently grabbed the slayer and held her in his arms "we got a big battle coming up, but don't mean you have to be ready every wakin minute."

"Course I do Spike…remember I'm chosen and all" she let out a slight giggle to her own joke "besides these girls aren't going to learn from the best if she's ya know sleeping."

Spike nodded a placed a kind kiss to her temple "alright luv"

Angelus now stood outside of the summer's house, just like he had about four years ago. Watching as Spike kissed Buffy through the back window. A small smirk came across his face as his grand scheme thickened in his mind.

Meanwhile one of his lackeys from la was standing atop the roof and sent a signal to Angelus. A new smile came across his face before he whispered "showtime"

"aperio aedes ut totus non mos ineo" The witch vampire called across the other side of the house.

Feeling the power down Angelus slowly walked up to the house and turned the knob.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything" the tall dark vampire began.

Spike felt a presence before Angelus entered and quickly moved from Buffy. As the vampire entered the room Spike had already grabbed a nearby knife and chucked it his sire.

Though the oddest thing happened, the knife stopped inches from Angelus's head and stayed floating there until Angelus knocked it to the floor.

Spike stood confused as knife fell inches infront of his sire, though before he could retaliate a hard blow hit the back of his head and his vision turned to black.

A smiling red head stood behind the giant book that knocked Spike unconscious. The slayer noticed her friend behind her boyfriend and began to question her actions right as a strange pinch went into her neck. She immediately fell to the floor to see a smiling Angelus above her.

&&&

**A/N: **my Latin sucks but basically I put multiple words together such as: open door to uninvited guests, or something like that.


End file.
